


Our Once in a Lifetime

by mamuras



Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: What if they almost missed their once in a lifetime?





	Our Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The kiss never happened. And they remained friends like Ximen suggested.

It wasn’t isn’t a strange occurrence.  It wasn’t new to me. This heart leap, beating in a fast and slow motion at the same time. The sudden heat. The rush of feelings. The butterflies in my stomach. It always happens. Whenever Jiang Xiaoyou will be on my mind, these things always happen to me.  Always.

 

Always that I grew accustomed to it.

 

Her presence in my life became constant.  It was as if her life is molded to fit perfectly with mine.  She’s always been… there.

 

It all began because my best friend started to pursue and date her best friend. We were from two separate worlds before but when my world meets hers, our worlds never separated again.

 

 _“Ximen!”  I jumped in shocked at her sudden appearance.  She laughed hard upon seeing the look on my face._ _I scowled in annoyance.  “I really better lock that backdoor of mine.”  I murmured mournfully. It wasn’t the first time she sneaked inside my place and scared the hell out of me. She’s still laughing so hard, her eyes are shining brightly, her laughter filled my studio that I couldn’t’ help but laugh as well._

 

She never failed to amuse me.  Her silly antics, her naive thinking, simple dreams, loyalty, positivity. All of her amuse me.  Yes, I may have been irritated with her naivety, sometimes. And I always contradict her with her silly beliefs.  Because seriously, how can someone expects a person who grew up in a perfect example of a dysfunctional family would believe in love? I only bring pain. I am not deserving.

 

She can read me like an open book that she knew how I’m feeling without uttering a word. She has that power over me. I could never really hide anything from her. She sees me and knows me like nobody else. I could mask my feelings and hide it well from the other people. I could even deceive my very best friends. But I can never fool her. Only her. And it scared me.  This feeling scared me.  The feeling of vulnerability and of transparency.  It terrifies me not knowing how much power she has on me.  

 

And so I run.

 

Away from her.

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

_“Hello?”_

 

_“Xiaoyou”  I smiled hearing her voice.  I tried to run away from her but I always find myself looking for her at times. Just like now._

 

Our calls weren't constant.  I still try to shield myself away from her that it was always me who calls her whenever I couldn’t take it anymore.  Her calls were always ignored by me… but mine is always welcome for her. I know I was being a coward and unfair but what can I do? This mindset was instilled in me. The guilt will always eat me.

 

_“You love her.”  I almost spit the coffee I was drinking when Lei told me that._

 

_“Huh? Love?  Who?” I stated in denial.  Ignoring the urge to squirm at how Lei is looking at me intently._

 

_“For once, Ximen… be brave.  Don’t let this once in a lifetime chance pass by. This… her… I know and you know that you will regret it immensely if you let her go.”_

 

His words pierced through my heart knowing that Lei is right. But as stubborn as I am, I ignored this rush of feelings I am having for her.

 

 

Until it was too late.

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

 

 _“I’m meeting someone…”  She told me wearing that blinding bright smile.  It was the first time I saw her again after a year and a half of me hiding in New York._ _I tried to collect myself and spoke calmly._

 

 _“Really? Wow… my little Xiaoyou is growing up!”  I teased her and playfully tap her hair. “Looks like you've found the one!"_ _I don’t know if it was just me but her smile fell a bit.  She looked at me for a moment… reading me with her stare. I tried to fight and masked myself as I held her gaze.  Then after a few moments, she sighed and looked in front of us. “I guess…” She murmured._

 

It was hard accepting it. I think I had broken a few good number of my teacups when the reality finally sunk in. I never felt such pain before.

 

And the pain never stopped. On the contrary, it grew more and more inside my heart. It was killing me.

 

It was hard. So so hard. My place beside her had been replaced. Previously, whenever we had outings or dinner with our group of friends, we will always find our place next to each other. But it changed. My place beside her before had been taken away from me. The comfort, the warmth, the haven, the love that once belongs to me were no longer mine.

 

I tried to live with it. Tried to ignore it. I tried to fill the space she left beside me by diverting myself to my craft. Sometimes overworking myself. I tried to live my life no matter how empty I felt.

 

. . . . . . . . . . 

_“I... I thought you’re staying here for good?”  She asked me when I showed up on her doorstep and announced that I was going back to New York._

 

_“Things changed.”  I simply stated. And being selfish as I am, I pulled her to me and held her close.  She’s a perfection. Her body easily fit with mine. I hold her tight. Trying to savor this moment that I could finally hold her like how I always wanted.  “Be happy…” I whispered before finally running away and allowing my tears to fall._

 

The pain was unbearable.  I know that no matter what. my life would no longer be complete.  I smiled, I laughed but those were empty. I choose to live to the city that never sleeps… the busiest city.  I occupied myself with work and get a little sleep.

 

I wanted that… I needed that… I needed to lessen my idle time, my sleeping time, because I know that during those times she will be the one I will be dreaming and thinking of.

 

 

Thinking back at those times, it still amazes me how I survived. A slight movement brought me back from my musings.  I looked down and was welcomed by the most beautiful woman in this world.  I smiled at her before giving her a long sweet kiss.

 

“Good morning, Xiaoyou…”  I whispered.

 

“Good morning Ximen”  She whispered back, shyly.  I grinned before cupping her face to give her another deep kiss… as she held my hand… our wedding bands brushing against each other.

 

 

_“I love you…”  I said breathlessly as I appeared once again on her doorsteps after four months of living like a dead man.  “I couldn’t take it… I couldn’t take being away from you… I love you… so much…” I said as I hugged her tightly.  “Choose me… love me… please…I need you”_

 

 

_“Stupid…”  She murmured before feeling her hands around me, hugging me back._

 

 

_FIN_

 


End file.
